


Dance Under the Moon

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Somewhere In The Timeline, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru dance.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 3





	Dance Under the Moon

A private dance under the moonlight. It felt like something out of a dream, maybe even a fairytale. And while knowing that she and Mamoru have a shared future together, sometimes actions speak louder than words. It might not be a lot of other but for Usagi, a hopeless romantic as she is (yes, she can admit that, to herself at least), this is important. 

Mamoru places a silver flower tiara on her head, softly brushing her hair. No words are needed. His smile says more than words could in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious about the tiara, it's this one [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/879454158/bridal-tiara-flowers-bridal-flower-crown?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=bridal+boho+tiara&ref=sr_gallery-4-3&organic_search_click=1&frs=1&col=1)


End file.
